


Here For You

by eng_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), klancehogwarts21k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eng_writes/pseuds/eng_writes
Summary: Keith gets overwhelmed in a post-quidditch-match gathering and goes to get some air. Who should he stumble upon but Lance practicing spells in the Room of Requirement. Supportive friendships with a little bit of crushing Keith ensues.A little piece based on the @klance_at_hogwarts comic! It's for the 21k followers contest. Go give Lini a follow on Instagram, her comic is amazing!





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for considering me in your contest Lini! You make a damn good comic :)

“KEITH! KEITH! KEITH! KEITH!”

 

Having a room full of your friends and teammates whisper-chanting your name was a little more than embarrassing, especially if the spotlight was your least favorite place in the world. Keith tried to smile through the fear in his throat as people whooped and cheered (quietly of course).

 

The latest quidditch match with Slytherin was a success for the Gryffindor team and, to celebrate, A few of the quidditch players had organized a get-together in the common room somehow unbeknownst to the Prefects. They had insisted that Keith, the tie-breaking seeker, join in. It started out mostly harmless so Keith obliged.

 

However, keeping quiet was getting increasingly harder with the addition of a very illegal bottle of Fire Whisky one of the seventh years students snuck in. Keith wasn’t one for drinking, so he declined, but his peers were getting increasingly louder and more annoying.

 

Most of the younger students (including, surprisingly, Lance) had long since turned in for the night, and Keith was prepping to make his exit any minute. The chanting was the final push he needed to gather the courage to get up and say goodnight to the others.

 

As Keith walked away, his mind still buzzed with adrenaline. Knowing sleep would be fruitless, he went towards the exit of the Gryffindor dorms.

 

It was oddly peaceful at night, a stark contrast to the chaos of the hallways during the daytime.

 

The corridor was silent and dark and the light of the moon filtered in from the huge windows. Keith idly wondered how anyone dusted that high up in the air. Enchantments probably; that was the answer to most questions about Hogwarts.

 

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps other than Keith’s own echoed off the walls. Keith froze, and instinctually pulled out his wand. Frantically searching, Keith looked for an escape from his current predicament.

 

Then, by some miracle, a pair of double doors (where there weren’t any before) sat unsuspectingly at the end of the empty hall. Thank Merlin for the Room of Requirement.

 

Keith made a quiet beeline for the doors and opened them quickly to hide inside. He hadn’t expected the Room of Requirement to take the shape of anything more than a broom closet to hide in, but Keith (to his surprise) found himself in the same room that he practiced spells with his friends in.

 

 _Strange._ He thought. Keeping his wand out Keith started out into the room. Then, he heard _it_.

 

A deep breath rang through the room. It was the sound of someone focusing. Keith quickly scampered behind a column to hide.

 

_“Expecto Patronum!”_

 

From the first syllable Keith recognized the voice. It was Lance. He looked around the column to see Lance holding his wand out confidently only to have the white light he conjured fizzle out with a pathetic little wheeze.

 

Lance groaned in frustration and kicked one of the columns before sitting down with his head hung in his hands with despair. With his back to the column, he leaned his head to its surface and stuck out his legs, letting himself slide down the stone.

 

“Stupid goddamn spell,” he mumbled to himself. “Happy thoughts…” He snorted sarcastically, “...what a joke.”

 

Unsure how to butt in, Keith simply stepped out from his hiding place and waited for Lance to notice him. Lance only continued his wallowing.

 

Keith cleared his throat.

 

Like had had been bitten by a doxy, Lance’s eyes shot open and he sat up. Seeing who it was, Lance relaxed marginally but his face still screamed of just-got-caught panic. “Keith! Hey buddy!” Lance attempted to arrange himself into a more casual position. “Whatcha doing here?”

 

“I had to get some air.”

 

“Cool, cool.” Lance paused for a second, “how long have you been here exactly?”

 

“Just a few minutes.” Keith responded.

 

Lance’s eyebrows creased with nervousness, “so you saw…” he gestured vaguely with his wand hand.

 

“The patronus? Yes I saw that.”

 

“Dang,” Lance slumped again. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

 

Something in his gut urged Keith to walk closer. He sat beside Lance on the floor. “Really, you’re fine. It’s a tough spell.”

 

“Yeah but,” Lance sighed. “I don’t know. I’m still failing at it.”

 

The need to comfort Lance nagged Keith’s mind, but he couldn’t seem to process what that would mean. “You just need practice, that’s all. Like Shiro says, patience-”

 

“-Yields focus, yeah I know! I keep practicing but nothing happens!”

 

Keith looked at Lance who was making a point to keep his eyes glued to the floor. “How much do you come here?” Keith asked, gesturing to the room they were in.

 

“A lot.” Lance stated bluntly, his cheeks gaining color.

 

Keith took this non-answer as an unspoken plea to drop the subject. He pulled his eyes from Lance’s face and tried to think of something else to talk about. Finally, he said, “you did really good at the match today.”

 

Lance cracked a tiny smile. “Thanks, you too mullet.”

 

Keith relaxed at the return of normal Lance, but as he studied Lance’s seemingly natural grin he wondered how much of it was a mask. How much of every one of Lance’s smiles was a mask?

 

Keith longed to say something or do something to show Lance that he didn’t have to pretend in front of him, but the lump in his throat blocked every attempt. His lips twitched, wishing to speak up and say _I’m here for you_ , but the sound never came.

 

Then, almost of its own accord, Keith’s hand rested gently on Lance’s shoulder. As they made eye contact Keith tried to say what he couldn’t vocalize through the look in his eyes.

 

_I’m here for you._

 

They made their way back to the common room together, narrowly avoiding getting caught a few too many times. When they made it back, Keith was breathless and flushing for a few reasons. Running down the corridor was one reason, but the other was the brilliant smile that Lance shared with him which Keith knew was, for once, genuine.

 

That night, as Keith lay in bed as sleepless as ever, he thought about Lance and his smiles, hoping that one day he could tell him those four words: I’m here for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to post a fic for so long, and this contest was the perfect opportunity! Maybe I'll post another fic someday...


End file.
